foxholegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Medic Guide
Part one: Rules This is a small set of rules I follow as a medic. R1: Always carry at least a First Aid and Trauma kit. R2: If a critical soldier is still under fire, DO NOT run to them unless it's safe to do so. If you get shot you will become critical as well, which is no help to the team. R3: Stay behind the front line of soldiers and make sure to avoid danger if possible. You are one of the only few who can save your brothers in arms. R4: When someone is already being treated by another medic, don't waste time treating them. There are other soldiers who need you more. R5: Your life is more important than infantry, if the person you are healing does not follow you to safety, just leave him there. Part Two: What do you need? As a medic the most important thing you need is FIRST AID KIT and TRAUMA KIT. With those two alone you can do your job good but you need to have them equipped almost all the time as swapping your rifle in place of the trauma kit may cost seconds that wounded soldier does not have. But it doesn't mean you can discard your weapons and run around with no guns. What is suggested to carry with you if possible: Trauma Kit (Healing the dying soldiers) Revolver (5-6 magazines. One already in weapon. depends how much encumbrance you have) First aid kit(Heal damaged soldiers) Gas mask Smoke grenades (2 or 3) We know why we need the trauma kit and why we need first aid, but you wonder why use the other gear? Let's start from the beginning. Revolver It's most powerful handgun available in game, so with its power you can easily take down enemies who are shooting at you. Five or six rounds because of the weight system. The less you carry, the longer and faster you can run, which may save the lives of other soldiers. Medics need to be fast and react quickly. Gas mask There are very few situations where the enemy may use gas grenades, but when it happens, you don't want be caught with your pants down, do you? Smoke grenades It forces you to swap your First Aid Kit but will allow you to easier reach those who are in critical condition, as the enemy won't be able to see you. It can be also used to provide cover for retreating wounded soldiers. Part Three: Medical Tactics If you are part of assault squad charging the enemy position, stay behind them. If you are part of defense squad, stay behind them. If there is two medics in squad, then one takes the left side while the other takes the right side. Never stay close to each other. It only takes one grenade/mortar/HMG fire/drive-By to kill all those who are grouped together. You are allowed to set up triage center in Field/Base/Town. Despite heaving medics there is always some people who will be overlooked or they went out of sight yet still need medical care. Triage center will allow soldiers to go there and get patched by medic who is stationed there. As long as they know where it is. In organized groups, if there is two medics, they can split roles between them selves. One medic takes revive role (Takes care mostly with critical wounded) and the other carry's on with healing (Using mostly first aid on wounded). This tactic allows for better control of medics that are in danger, there are situations where two medics die shortly after each others death because they ware reviving people, with this now only one medic can go down but other is still safe and can go back to all round medic duty. But then if you in revive duty you MUST tell those who fall to go and report to medic who provides first aid attention. (This tactic of spliting medic job to two medic's has been made by 75th John Smith) Part Four: Logistic This part is about making one Medic becoming part of logistic team. Most of the time thankless job but it's needed. If there is many medics but not enough medical supplys as most officers are interest in mortar, shells and soldier supplys. Most of the time, front lines run out of medical supplys (Because of multiple medics being deployed, Medics being killed and people who steal medical gear to make more Basic materials...) When that happens, ther is need to make dedicated medical supplier. You can ask logistic people to help you with it or one medic can become a medical supplier and produce medical gear in hospital and ask logistic to transport them to front lines. 'Part Five': Last words Medics job, most of the time, is thankless and if you try to save critical wounded enemy soldier but your team mates decides to kill that person with cold blood because "War its about killing", then remember this: War is NOT about killing. Sometimes it's about killing, yet sometimes its about saving lives. Medic job is not about to earn glory in healing or making people make songs about us. Its about to save others, take pride in helping and healing people. Because seeing them alive and seeing people happy because they can live for a longer time its reward on its own. Stay safe and stay alive. Category:Community Guidelines